Kingfish
Kingfish (real name Onan Vural) is the son of Kai Acar and a secondary commander of the Babylon Coalition. However, after his father's death, he went on to create his own military group, the Black Widow Battalion, meant to augment the Babylon Coalition and the Turkish Mafia. Biography Early life Onan was born on November 9, 1984. His father, Kai, was gradually becoming a crime lord within the Turkish Mafia while his mother, Zeynep Adin, was a con artist who was notorious for scamming millions of people. Onan was educated by Kai about how a criminal lifestyle was, in various instances, morally justifiable, thus revealing that Kai is an illegalist, seeing crime as a lifestyle when the situation calls for it. Onan adopted this ideology himself without hesitation, eventually adapting it as his own ideology. Military career At the age of 20, he ended up in the Turkish Land Forces, where he spent about four years before he was abruptly transferred to the Turkish Special Forces Comand. In 2014, he was forced to leave the Turkish military after he was investigated for "human rights violation" allegations (most of which were unproven). He was found guilty despite lack of evidence beyond a reasonable doubt for such violations and was forced to leave the military. This led to Onan feeling betrayed by his own people and that the government had "cheated" him. He then came to believe that the various governments of the world were secretly "oppressing" people by cheating their own political systems and that, to fix the world, they needed to be destroyed. Taurus Campaign TBA Becoming an international terrorist Sometime after his father's death, Onan created the Black Widows, a group of rogue ex-Turkish Special Forces soldiers that also felt betrayed by the government following the uncovering of Onan's scandal. He attained the status of international terrorist after carrying out a series of bombings in October of 2019, also known as the Halloween Bombings. Throughout the next several months, Onan wrought havoc across the globe with various acts of terrorism and sabotage, operating under the name Kingfish. 2019 Black Widow Conspiracy TBA Death Enraged by the losses he was suffering thanks to Warhawk, he attempted to trap Warhawk by luring her to Forest Park, St. Louis, where he and his men would slaughter her in front of hundreds of people. To kick off his plan, he kidnapped Phyliss' friend Corinne in order to force Warhawk to reveal her identity to the public. However, with assistance from Lewis Jordan and Mason Davidson, Warhawk was able to outwit the trap, killing Kingfish's men and injuring Kingfish himself by shooting him in the face. Enraged, Kingfish threatened to kill Corinne. Warhawk revealed herself, and leading to the two opponents taunting and slandering each other. While Kingfish was preoccupied Corinne attacked Kingfish with an unexpected headbutt that distracted him long enough for Lewis Jordan to tackle him through a nearby window and into an abandoned warehouse, where the terrorist leader engaged in a vicious fistfight against Lewis. Seeking to avenge the assault on Edward, Jordan was able to break Kingfish's arm, leg, and spine, paralyzing him. In a dramatic role reversal, Lewis told Onan to look at himself and called him pathetic, before killing him by breaking his neck in one punch. Personal details Personality Onan considered himself a caring person, though his actions during his descent into villainy proved otherwise; he saw violence as the only way to fix the world's problems and terrorism as a morally justifiable act in various cases, such as when the governments of the world do things that are unfair in the eyes of others. He is also a cold and sadistic person, with his illegalist mentality being one of the main justifications for him inflicting pain on others. Despite his evil nature, he still genuinely cares for his family, as he took his father's death the hardest and went mad with grief upon hearing that Ava Clancy killed his sister. Physical appearance TBA Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities *'Master Marksman': Thanks to his military background, Kingfish is a good shot. He boasted that he almost never misses his targets, although he has missed his targets before. *'Master Combatant': Kingfish is proficient in hand-to-hand combat; during the Taurus Campaign, he was able to beat down Edward Maglio during a hand-to-hand brawl. He also was able to hold his own against Edward during their rematch three years later, during the 2019 Black Widow Conspiracy. *'Master Tactician': Kingfish is a brilliant tactician, able to coordinate various assassination missions and assault operations against his enemies. Equipment Weapons *'Push dagger': Kingfish owned a push-dagger that he has used on various occasions. *'Hidden Blade': Kingfish built a gauntlet containing a hidden blade that was activated at will, allowing for him to covertly assassinate people. This hidden blade eventually inspired his enemy Bill Maglio to create his own hidden blade. *'Ka-Bar': Kingfish used this knife in various hand-to-hand fights against Edward Maglio and the Reapers. *'Beretta M9A1': Kingfish used a customized variant of this 9mm handgun as his personal sidearm. He carries one with an extended magazine, an underbarrel laser sight, and a suppressor for covert assassination missions. *'Smith & Wesson M&P': This pistol was kept in Kingfish's leg holster. *'New Frontier Armory AR-15 Dedicated 9MM': Kingfish used this submachine gun to attack Warhawk during the 2019 Black Widow Conspiracy. Trivia *Interestingly, Onan was killed the exact same way his father Kai Acar was before him: a punch to the neck that broke it instantly. Gallery Yunus Emre Yildirimer as Onan Vural.jpg Onan Vural.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains